


Take My Control

by RazleDazle



Series: Show Me Your Love [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom!Rhett, Explicit Sexual Content, Flogging, Floor Sex, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Blood, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Link, noise cancelling headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: Link drips with need, craving every small morsel of pleasure that is due to him. Trapped inside his mind, he begs for it --the shame and the sex. He wants it wrapped up and served to him as his body and soul are devoured. Without his consent his core aches for the rawness of it, dirty and slow, intense and quick. He yearns to be shredded and reassembled, left broken and bleeding, just to know that he is alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfSpirit00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSpirit00/gifts).



> This work was inspired in part by the a wonderful conversation with [WolfSpirit00](http://wolfspirit00.tumblr.com/) and the picture below.

 

Rhett and Link: Amazing New Yoga Poses

* * *

 

“Show me how much you love me,” Link’s voice is low and unnaturally deep. Blue eyes bore into the larger man daring him to make a move. Rhett’s eyes blaze down on Link as he grabs two fist fulls of fabric and the next thing Link knows is that he has been thrown to the floor and a bony knee is jammed into his back.  

“Stay still.” Rhett purrs into the brunette’s hair, as Link’s wrists are knotted together inside a too large palm.

“I am about to show you . . .” a quick kiss is placed on the curve of Link’s throat, “ . . .how much . . . ” teeth bite down, releasing a squeak from the raven haired man, “ . . . I love you.” Cold metal is placed on Link’s wrists and he groans as Rhett releases his hold.

Link’s ineffectual struggles against the handcuffs are half-hearted, as he twists his neck, revealing wide, fearful eyes. The cuffs cut into his wrists so sweetly, the chaffing sends delicious jolts up and down his spine.  The sensation causes his cock to jump against the constrictive clothing and the discomfort makes him quiver against his restraints as he lies vulnerable on the floor. A flicker of mischief tugs at the corner of his lips, breaking his composure minutely. This is just a game and his overheated body is hyper aware of what is to come. Strung out and taunt, Link is aching and powerless.

It is the utter helplessness that Link lusts after. It is the knowledge that Rhett can do anything to him at this very moment that makes him writhe. And instead of being afraid, he is on fire. It’s like his extremities are connected by a livewire as sparks prickle his scalp and thighs and rush waves through his entire body. Waves of want only for the blonde man to do his bidding.

As he wrestles with himself and the images of what Rhett can do, his lithe frame is on display. He knows what the dip of his spine and the curve of his ass do to Rhett.  He can feel the piercing eyes trace every smooth angle of his backside.  The spirals of hair curling around his arms trill under the passionate green that caresses each contour. His chest heaves low sighs, as his abdomen pushes him slowly off the floor only to be replaced in the same position.

He is waiting.

Expectant and waiting.

Unaware of the palm that hovers over his back, he leaps in surprise as it faintly smooths the wrinkled fabric. Link could melt into the feeling of this hand as it presses delicately to his shoulder blades in circular motions.  

Without warning, his shirt is ripped from his torso. He can hear the clatter of buttons scattering to the floor around him. His eyes focus on a single button spinning, faster and faster, slower and slower until it tumbles over like a top and then he is cast in darkness. There is pressure over his eyes and scalp as something--his shirt?--is tied at the back of his head.

“You don’t need to see or hear anything, buddy-roll.” Rhett’s hoarse baritone envelopes him as a heavy item is placed on his ears, plunging him into silence. Link turns his head from side to side and opens his mouth to protest, but is quickly silenced by a pair of warm lips on his. A sweet kiss that Link knows is not a precursor for what is to come. This is just Rhett getting started.

A digit slides along the outside of his ear and the back of his neck is grasped firmly. His body turns rigid as anticipation thickens the air, landing heavily on his tongue. It is salty, like the sweat that pours into his eyes. He’s barely been touched and yet he throbs all over --needy and whimpering.

The palm releases Link and the gentle dragging finger turns rough as it scrapes a line down his spine sending a ripple juddering along his skin like a pebble being thrown into a pond.  Fingertips finds their way to the top of his pants and toy with the waistband as two large hands dip into his underwear and squeeze just below the belly button. Rhett teases at the smaller man as he runs the pads of thumbs through the short hairs above Link’s manhood.

As Rhett grasps at him, Link drips with need, craving every small morsel of pleasure that is due to him. Trapped inside his mind, he begs for it --the shame and the sex. He wants it wrapped up and served to him as his body and soul are devoured. Without his consent his core aches for the rawness of it, dirty and slow, intense and quick. He yearns to be shredded and reassembled, left broken and bleeding, just to know that he is alive.

As if Rhett can read his filthy mind, there it is, a heavy swat to to his side. It radiates from the center of his left hip outward and dances along each rib to his sternum forcing air out of his lungs and through his gaping mouth. The excitement makes his fingers tingle, as another heavy palm lands in the same exact spot. His body is driven forward by the weight of the smacks, but each time Link scampers back toward Rhett.

This is what he has longed for ever since Rhett dropped to his knees in front of him, looking at him so innocently. He wanted that innocence. He wanted it transformed into brutality, thick and dark. And heavy. As heavy as Rhett’s hand is as it collides with his sizzling body. Giving himself over to Rhett and relinquishing control gives Link life. Rhett has a way of filling in all the small cracks of Link’s being. Each thwack against him glosses over his insecurities and heals his wounds, effectively pushing away the anxieties that plague the smaller man. The blonde makes Link feel important and full, and he presses himself fully into Rhett.

A small draft brings Link back to his senses. Tiny hairs on his bottom stand on end as his skinny jeans are peeled from his body. Wet warmth draws upon his skin, travelling up, down and side to side as it moves from his hip to his cleft skipping over the dip and focusing on his other ass cheek. The limber appendage tickles along his crevice, as damp air is blown across his hole. Link’s body bucks toward Rhett and he is sure he is begging for more, but he can not hear his own voice. Only the ragged breath that reverberates in his ears.

Suddenly a sharp sting tears into his left cheek, then his right, then his left again. Link opens his mouth and knows he is screaming. He can feel his body squeeze into itself and burst at the unexpected pain. Several more flicks rip into his flesh and then a soothing hand palms the area, rubbing slightly at his twinging skin. The hand turns aggressive as it digs into his cheek and Link experiences several more flicks to his arms, shoulder and fingertips. The stings light a fire up and down his body and settle low in his groin.    

The whole scene is surreal. But there he is on his stomach, curving his body towards the torment he wishes for. Relishing in the effect the nips have on his entire being. The suffering is intensely satisfying and Link is panting. His lips stretch and his tongue quivers to form a word. _Rhett._ His own ears don’t make out the sound, but he hopes the blonde man can hear his name escaping his throat.  Prays that Rhett can sense the yearning in the single word that Link chants over and over.

His body is tingling and tense because all that is being done to him is not enough. Not enough cracks to his smooth skin, not enough caresses and definitely not enough of body on body contact. His insides explode out of him as his body howls.   _Not enough, not enough, not enough. Rhett. Rhett. Rhett._  He is a begging and withering sweaty puddle on the floor. His knees clack together and incoherent, garbled words slip out of him as he tries to find some friction. His body cries for it as his need pierces through him. Grinding down on the floor, he desperately seeks relief from the silence and the dark and the dull throb between his legs.

His hips circle slowly on the scratchy carpet and the resulting burn soothes him. He humps once and twice, but the satisfaction doesn’t last for long. He is jerked upwards by his hair and he is on his knees as his forehead is smashed into the floor. His cheeks are spread wide and a slimy wetness slithers down his crack and then a plunging warmth niggles at his opening. It swipes across him and opens him up as it gently forces its way past the ungiving ring of muscles.

Link can feel the heat of Rhett wriggling inside of him. He is drooling, long strings trickling out of the corner of his mouth and pooling beside him. He doesn’t care. His mind and body are a mess. A delirious disgusting ball of perversion for the tongue that is slithering its way into his hole, thrusting slowly. He wants to jut his hips toward the sensation, but strong hands are holding him in place. The more Link struggles, the tighter the fingers clutch at him, driving fingernails into the tender spots of his pelvis. He cries out for this tongue to go deeper. _Please. Please, more,_ his mind echoes of desire.

Rhett’s heat is suddenly gone and a cool liquid drips onto him. Link attempts to skitter away from it, but Rhett is not allowing him any freedom of movement.  He endures the shock as it snakes its way along his cleft, over his opening and streams onto his balls and over his ass cheeks.  He can feel the sting as the wetness seeps into the small cuts from the earlier whips and the soothing result brings a calm over his senses.

Link is fully open and his relaxed hole twitches and demands. Something smooth and hard glides past his lax muscles and settles itself far inside of him.  Link doesn’t have time to question it as his body involuntarily squirms against the pulsing object. His whole body contracts and it serves to shove the object deeper in until it rests on his prostate.

The vibrations against this particular bundle of tissues causes Link to lose his mind. He can not move, he can not think. He doesn’t know if he is screaming or moaning or if he is even in this world anymore. All that he knows is that he is being torn apart at the seams and the sensation is too much. He can not handle it. And _oh gosh_ , _has it is been turned up?_ because the pulsating seems to now be rattling his insides, making his organs liquify and his teeth chatter.  

Hands shove at his shoulders and guide him into a kneeling position as velvet heat latches onto his crotch. The tongue massaging him and the toy deeply entrenched in him are exquisite. _Oh the things this man can do._ He wants to run his hands through the soft locks and land on the blonde man’s jawline.

Mindlessly, he pulls at the cuffs and the bite cuts through him. He forgot. His arms are numb and he forgot. The pain serves to electrify each heartbeat that course blood through his veins. He is drowning, choking on every moan that Rhett is pulling out of him, but Link doesn’t mind. If he were to die right now from the impact of all of this, he would perish complete and happy.  

His jaw hangs open as he throws his head back, rutting himself against Rhett. The soft mouth licks lines up and down his cock as Rhett’s moist breath wraps around his groin. Lips swirl along the vein on the underside of his dick, as sharp teeth nibble their way from tip to base. Deep wet kisses trail along his balls and tease at his taint as they slip down to his asshole and back up.

Link does not think life can get better than this, until oh it does. Rhett’s mouth slips around the tip and Link’s body sways. His mind is foggy as the tall man begins sucking gently and then completely fizzles out as he laps at the precome leaking out. As Rhett pushes forward, Link loses all semblance of reality as he comes crashing down into a sitting position on his heels, hunching over and barely able to hold his own weight.

His thighs clench and hunger radiates throughout his groin. Everything is rock hard and firm and _Oh my gosh_. He is surely dying. This must be the end. There is no way that this is real. There is no way that he could still be alive and be this tightly wound.

As Rhett’s mouth drives down, taking more and more of the shorter man inside, Link can see lights firing behind his eyelids. Glimmer and glitter bounce in the darkness as Link takes in all the blonde man gifts to him. And Rhett is still at it, pumping fast. _How can he move this quickly?_ Rhett takes him all the way to the base, saliva coating his balls. And _oh, oh, oh_ , Link is so close. He can feel it building within him as his hips slam into his best friend’s tightness.

Tension swirls in his belly as he feels his whole self stiffen for an instant. Link’s muscles release from their vice grip and a cascade of gratifying tingles shoot across his skin, as Link spirals, falling apart under Rhett’s attention. His penis spasms several times, emptying itself inside the back of the blonde man’s hungry throat. Link slips out from between swollen lips and collapses next to Rhett. Melting into the floor, Link savors the shivers that run down his chest and the radiating pleasure that blankets him.

 

Gently, Rhett brushes the sweaty dark hair from Link’s forehead and frees his wrists, kneading the other man’s numb fingers. Link squints as his world brightens and there is a whisper in his ear, “Link. . .”

“M’Yeah. . .” Link murmurs grabbing Rhett’s arm and pulling him closer.

“Did I show you how much I love you?“ Link still trembles with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He strains to hear the voice in his ear and tries to answer, but cannot.   _Yes_ , his mind says, but his lips will not obey. His body has given out and his breathing becomes even.

 _Yes. I love you, Rhett._  The thought scratches at the back of his head.

Vaguely aware of Rhett pressed tightly against him, Link drifts away into the clouds of euphoria and lets sleep claim him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all kudos and comments are welcome. Your words give me life and inspire me to write more and to write better. Please tell me how this made you feel or what you thought. I cherish each note. <333
> 
> Check me out: [Razle-Dazle](http://razle-dazle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
